1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrostatic latent image developing toner, an electrostatic latent image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge and image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Methods of visualizing image information via electrostatic images (electrostatic latent images), such as electrophotography, are utilized at present in various fields.
In electrophotography, a method of visualizing image information through a plurality of process steps has been commonly adopted until now, and the process steps include forming electrostatic latent images on a photoreceptor or an electrostatic recording medium by use of one among known instruments, making charge-detectible particles referred to as toner (electrostatic latent image developing toner) adhere to the electrostatic latent images, thereby developing the electrostatic latent images (forming toner images), transferring the toner images to the surface of a transfer-receiving material and fixing the toner image by heating or the like.
By the way, a general method for lowering a temperature for toner fixing is known to use crystalline resins low in melting temperature as binder resins.